Laughter in the house of Black
by Jasmin34
Summary: Sirius and Remus take care of Harry when his parents are murdered. On his eleventh birthday, he let's Sirius adopt him. Harry Black goes to hogwarts - he get's an improved version of the marauders map from Sirius and Remus and conspires with Fred and George to become the three best prank-masters in Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus help along the way and provide a loving home for Harry.
1. Prologue

**Laughter in the house of Black**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Prologue:**

A wail screeched the night. 'Ooohhh…James.' More sobs followed as he sniffled the name Lily.

The giant moved towards the only living thing in the ruined cottage. A baby with a lightning bolt scar on his head. Oh, bless him, thought the giant. He'll have that for ever. He picked up the baby and said to it: 'Hullo, Harry. I'm gonna be your friend even if you dunno it now. Let's getja too Dumbledore, eh?' Just as he finished that sentence a roaring sound came from overhead. The giant looked up as the motorbike came flying down to where he stood. It stopped in mid-air, right in front of him.

'Hagrid. I was told you were here,' said the driver urgently. Hagrid couldn't see who it was. 'Now give me Harry, Hagrid. I will take care of him.' The voice had become quieter and shook a little. Hagrid was sure he recognised the voice from somewhere, but… The driver took of his helmet and said: 'I am his godfather, you know.'

Hagrid pulled himself together and said in what he hoped was a stern voice: 'Dumbledore asked me teh bring Harry teh him. Sorry, Sirius.'

'Hagrid,' said Sirius in an exasperated voice, 'It's going to be okay. Just give me Harry.'

'I can't Sirius.'

'Yes, you can. And you will. Would you rather he lived with me and Remus or with muggles?'

'Was he gonna live with muggles?'

'Yes,' came the quiet reply.

Sobbing Hagrid gave Harry to Sirius. 'Take good care of him,' Hagrid said.

 **A/N: The story will continue!**


	2. Birthdays and scars

1

Harry awoke early. He jumped out of bed and raced to Sirius' room and pulled opened the door. Everything was still the same – the chair, the desk, the wardrobe. Even the books were untouched by Remus. But Sirius was gone. For a moment Harry panicked. Then he looked at the dog basket and saw Snuffles sleeping. Harry laughed to relief the tension. Then he jumped over to Snuffles and started shaking him. The dog growled and moaned but woke up. Suddenly a wet tong was licking all over Harry's face.

'Ieuw!' exclaimed Harry. His godfather was standing over him, having transformed back into a human.

Sirius was laughing. 'That's what you get if you wake me at –' He looked at the clock ' – 4:30 A.M. I'm always awake round six, couldn't you have waited?' he asked between laughter and exasperation.

'But Sirius! Don't you know what day it is!' Harry was dancing all over the room.

'No Harry, you never told me,' said Sirius innocently.

Harry stopped dancing and studied Sirius' face for a moment, then his face lightened up said: 'You do know! I'll go get Remus! Meet you downstairs!' And he raced out of the room.

A while later they were all downstairs Sirius, Remus and Harry were all still wearing pyjama's but no one seemed to notice or care.

'Okay, birthday boy,' said Remus and Harry looked up. 'What first – breakfast or presents?'

Harry answered in a way birthday boys the world over would react: 'Presents!'

Remus glanced a look at Sirius and Sirius went to collect the presents. He came back with a few presents. Harry got a fancy quill set, a new chess set and a muggle T-shirt saying: Magic exists.

Sirius cracked out laughing at the last one. 'Muggles don't think magic exists, Harry. So it's just a fun T-shirt, but for you, it's the truth and no one will realise!' At this Harry burst out laughing. It was the kind of thing Sirius liked. 'Now breakfast!' he said.

'Wait a second young man, we got you something else too,' said Remus. Harry looked questioning at the two of them. Sirius dragged a large, very large box out of the room. Harry ran towards it and opened it – inside was…

'A Hogwarts trunk, guys?' said Harry, noticing that Sirius and Remus shared a smile. Together the pulled it out of the box. It was a standard red one, with Harry's name on it. It looked a bit larger than other trunks though.

'Open it,' encouraged Remus. Harry opened it cautiously – he knew Sirius. But when nothing came popping out to scare him or hit him, he opened it fully. Inside were too letters – one from Hogwarts and one in a plain white fat envelope.

After reading the Hogwarts letter, with Harry dancing around the room. ('Now you've got to let me in Diagon Alley, huh!') They proceeded to the white envelope. Harry ripped it open and Sirius moved closer to Harry, putting an arm around him. There were about seven pieces of paper. Harry started reading the first one.

 _We are pleased to inform you that Harry Potter may be adopted by Sirius Black. We have received the confirmation we needed to proceed with the adoption. In the case of Harry Potter, that is Albus Dumbledore. You are required to read and sign every piece of paper._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Adam Green_

 _Department of magical adoption and law_

'Have you thought about this enough, Harry? Are you sure you want this?' Sirius looked unsure at Harry. 'I would love to adopt you, Harry, really. But I don't want this forced on you.'

'Just sign Sirius, I'm sure! This is the best birthday ever!' Harry started dancing again, laughing and singing a chant that went: 'I'm going to be a Black, Sirius will be my father! I'm going to be a Black, Sirius will be my father!'

Remus just looked on, and felt happy for the couple. Clearly this is what Harry wanted. Sirius had asked Harry a month ago, and Harry had replied with a huge yes! They hadn't told Harry they were planning for Sirius to adopt him on his birthday. As Harry looked over Sirius' shoulder, the paper glowed gold and disappeared.

'Were did it go?' asked Harry confused.

'It means the adoption has been accepted,' answered Remus.

'Oh,' said Harry. Then he lightened up. 'Dad,' he said confidently. 'When are we eating?'

For a moment Sirius looked confused. Then he scooped Harry up in his arms.

'One minute, Harry,' he said. He showed a hidden switch on the trunk.

'The code is Padfoot,' he grinned. He pulled out the false bottom. 'You can hide stuff in here. No one will notice.'

'Thanks, Siri – Dad. And you too, of course!' He indicated Remus. Harry stood up and gave Remus a hug, before hugging his new-found Dad.

Harry was sitting on the train when the compartment door slid open. A red-headed boy stood awkwardly in the door opening.

'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. 'Everywhere else is full.'

Harry shook his head. The boy smiled and sat down. Harry saw him looking at him, before turning away.

'Hey, Ron.' Two red-headed twins came into the compartment. Probably brothers, Harry found himself thinking. He lost track of the conversation for a bit.

When the twins were gone, the boy introduced himself. 'I'm Ron Weasley. Those people – Fred and George - they are my brothers. What's your name?'

'Harry Black,' said Harry without hesitation.

'Oh. You look a bit like another boy called Harry. Harry Potter,' said Ron a bit downcast.

Harry grinned in spite of himself. Sirius had made sure no press knew about the adoption. The hope was that if Harry had a different last name, he might not be recognised every time. Of course, the protection from fame wouldn't last long, Remus had assured him only one person had to find out, or the whole school would know. The scar was a bit of a giveaway, so Harry tried to hide it under his fringe.

The boys talked happily with each other, and Harry was glad he could have a normal conversation with some one that did not contain the subjects: scar, Harry Potter, Voldemort, Harry, Sirius and Remus or Harry. Nobody tried to disturb them, although one girl very bossily asked if they had seen a toad.

'Why would you want a toad?' Ron had asked in surprise. The girl had left after that.

'Mind you, I've got a rat, so I can't complain,' Ron had added to Harry.

Harry and Ron hadn't brought anything from the trolley, Ron saying he had sandwiches and Harry knowing Sirius would send something. He was right. Just a minute after the trolley witch had left, a brown, nice looking owl flew through the open window.

'Wow,' said Ron softly.

Harry laughed and as he untied the large packet he said: 'This is Scar. He's the family owl.' Sirius had insisted on naming him Scar. He said it was irony. Harry had laughed, gingerly touching his own.

'Is he old? I don't see any scars.' Ron looked confused.

'No. Don't let the name confuse you,' laughed Harry. Harry petted Scar and put him next to him. As Scar made to escape, he said: 'Hey, hold on! I need to write a letter back!' To Ron's amazement Scar settled himself next to Harry.

'He understands what you're saying!' said Ron.

'He's a smart owl,' confirmed Harry. He quickly wrote a letter back, saying "thank you" and "everything is fine", and gave it too Scar. Scar flew of and Harry opened his package. 'Great!' he said, pulling out three boxes of chocolate frogs. Each box contained 10 frogs.

'Want some?' he asked Ron, now starting pulling out two packets of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. There was also a note, saying: _Harry. Don't read this out loud. When you're alone, check the secret compartment in your trunk. I hope you like the sweets – and have someone to share them with, I gave you a lot. Remember your ancestry. Go Gryffindor! Love, your dad and uncle._ Of course Remus wasn't really an uncle, but as Sirius and Remus thought of themselves as brothers, he sort of was an uncle. They had also never really concealed he fact Harry was related to Godric Gryffindor.

He and Ron changed into their robes as the country side sped past. A while later they had arrived and Harry stuffed the remaining sweets in his pockets. The two of them disembarked, waiting for a new adventure to begin.

A/N: As this is my duty to note this, Adam Green and his department don't exist in the original series. Also a bit from the train ride to Hogwarts had been copied from the books.


	3. Sorting and discoveries

2.

Harry walked nervously behind another boy towards the front of the hall. The ceiling was a beautiful work of magic. Once the stopped Harry noticed everyone looking at the hat and did the same. Suddenly the hat burst into song.

' _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But don't judge on what you see_

 _I'll eat myself, if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me_

 _You can keep your bowlers back_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all_

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The school burst into applause for the hat, and the sorting began. Harry knew he didn't have long to wait. The first girl, Abbott, Hannah, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then;

'Black, Harry!' called McGonagall. Harry walked towards the stool and placed the hat on his head. It didn't take long for the sorting hat to decide on Gryffindor. With a pleased feeling, Harry went to the Gryffindor table. He dropped himself next to Ron, and watched the rest of the sorting proceed.

After the feast, Harry and Ron followed Percy up to the dormitories.

'So what d'you think?' asked Ron as soon as they were in the dormitory.

'Crazy,' replied Dean. 'This is going to be one hard week. And that forbidden corridor, what was that all about?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Dumbledore knows this is a school, right?'

'What do you think our first lessons are going to be?' asked Neville nervously. All five boys began a discussion over lessons, and if Defence Against the Dark Arts harder was than Transfiguration.

Harry stayed in his bed the next morning, feigning sleep. Only, when Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville had gone down to breakfast did he get up. He yawned and walked over to his trunk, and unlocked the secret compartment. He pulled out a bit of parchment, with the note; _Keep this safe_. Harry couldn't make heads or tails from it, so put it back. Then he pulled out an old, rusty mirror. Harry smiled broadly. Sirius had told him all about the two-way mirror, and now Harry finally had it. Thinking he had to try it – what if it was a prank – he clearly said: 'Sirius.'

'Hiya, pup!' Sirius' face was displayed in the mirror, it was a happy and energetic face.

'Hey, Remus! You owe me five galleons!' When Harry looked confused at this, Sirius explained. 'We had a bet, if you would find our presents before or after 12 P.M…'

Harry laughed and said: 'I've been sorted into Gryffindor and now I'm going to breakfast, I'll call you later!'

Sirius just managed a small 'bye' before Harry was gone. At least he was happy, Hogwarts could be a big and scary place.

'Harry, come on! We're going to be late!' Harry and Ron were running through the corridors in an attempt to find the right classroom. Suddenly Harry noticed a tapestry – Sirius had said it led right to the transfiguration corridor.

'Ron, this way!' Harry called, running through the tapestry and he ran a short way before emerging near the classroom.

'Wicked,' said Ron. 'How did you know?'

'Sirius,' answered Harry simply.

'You know you've got the coolest Dad in the world, right?'

'Yeah.'

Harry and Ron made it just in time.

'Mr. Potter…our new celebrity...'

Harry watched Snape defiantly. Harry had heard stories about Snape from Remus and Sirius. None of them good. Snape's mouth twisted into a leer.

'Well, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Remus had told him that this question always got asked in the first lesson. He ignored Snape's look of loathing and said: 'Draught of living Death, professor.'

'Really? It seems your…guardians have taught you something worthwhile. Or not, of course.' The leer on Snape's face was taunting. Harry said nothing. He wasn't going to rise to Snape's bait. Snape shot him a last hating glance before proceeding with the rest of the lesson.

After the lesson Harry said to Ron: 'Well, now we know he does hate me!'

'Why would he hate you, though?'

'Oh, my father and his friends couldn't exactly get along with Snivellus, sorry Snape.'

'Snivellus?'

'It's what Sirius always calls him.'

Ron grinned as Dean caught up with them.

'How did you know the answer? I thought only Hermione knew the answers to anything?'

'Remus taught me some potions and other stuff. Sirius thought it was funny,' said Harry.

'I thought Sirius was your father, Harry?' remarked Dean.

'Adoptive,' answered Harry, before realising he shouldn't have said that.

'Oh. What happened to your parents?' asked Ron.

'They were killed when I was one,' said Harry before quickly changing the subject, they didn't need to know yet.

That evening Harry sat by the fire with a mirror in his hands. It was late, everyone had gone to bed but Harry had gone downstairs again, he couldn't sleep. He played with the mirror in his hands. He looked into the fire and tried to see shapes in the yellow and orange fire.

'Sirius,' said Harry loudly.

'Man, Harry! Why do you have to wake me up in the middle of the night! It had better be important…' said Sirius.

'It's hard…having to keep this secret. I want to tell people myself, instead of them finding out.'

'Oh. Uhmm, pup, maybe we should do this in the morning? When Remus is awake?'

'Sirius…'

'Okay. You can tell them if you want, pup. But just so you know, you tell them whole school will know. You understand?'

'Yeah,' said Harry. Sirius had loosened the knot in his stomach a little.

'But why aren't you asleep, like normal people,' Sirius asked.

'I'm going to bed now. Thanks Sirius.'

The next morning he woke up with the rest of the boys, and asked them to listen to him.

'Ehmm, guys? I think I need to tell you something…'

'Yeah, Harry?' said Dean.

'I said I had an adoptive father, right?' Harry said, becoming more confident. When there were murmurs of 'yes' and 'get to the point, I'm hungry', he continued. 'My adoptive father is Sirius Black, who is my godfather and now my real father. Sirius used to be best friends with James Potter…' He trailed off there.

'And your first name is Harry! Your Harry Potter!' said Ron excitedly, putting the pieces together. 'Wow. Can I see your scar?' he added in awe.

'Yes, I'm Harry Potter – but don't yell it to the whole school just now, okay?' The others nodded and Harry showed them his scar.

 **A/N Yes, I know, this is not a good chapter, but I had to get the sorting and the introducing characters and stuff out of the way. Not pleased with it yet, but I guess this is as good as it will get.**

 **And I'm sooo sorry for the late update…I finished this a few weeks ago, but word was having problems, FFN was having problems, the whole computer… – sorry!**


	4. Fame for Flying

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating! I just couldn't find the time! Flying lessons today!**

 **3.**

They just stared. He hid his legendary scar again. Harry felt rested. No more hiding from his roommates. He wondered how fast the news would travel around the school. Probably in a week. Someone was bound to let something slip.

'I'm going to breakfast, anyone want to come?' Harry asked. When nobody answered, Harry turned to walk to the dormitory door.

'Harry, wait up!' shouted Ron frantically. 'I need to find some matching socks! I'm sure I put them out… Oh there they are!' Ron quickly pulled on some matching socks and joined Harry, who was patiently waiting at the door. 'Coming Dean, Seamus? Neville?' Harry asked.

Neville agreed to come, but Dean and Seamus thought they would rather finish an essay first.

The rest of the day was slightly awkward for Harry. The other four boys kept shooting him glances. And the rest of the class noticed that, so they started shooting glances at them and then – when they noticed who they were looking at – at Harry. At charms Harry found himself sitting next to Hermione and she said bossily: 'Is anything wrong? Everyone keeps looking at you, you know. It's not very polite. But you can tell me.'

Harry quickly and politely told her that everything was fine, and if he may practise in peace. Hermione humped but backed off.

It wasn't until three days later that Harry was the most famous boy in the school. Everyone now new that Harry Black was actually Harry Potter and everywhere he went, people insisted on following him – the most annoying one being Ron's older brother, Percy. Whispers followed him in the hallways and some professors accidently called him 'Potter'.

Harry didn't enjoy it, but took it in his stride. The only thing Harry was looking forward too, was flying. Sirius had allowed him to fly on his broom, as long as he didn't go too high and that Sirius could see him. He loved the feeling of flying. So when that Thursday came, Harry was excited. Malfoy was telling everyone who would listen about his flying experiences, which, to Harry, sounded like a lot of exaggerating. But he didn't let it put a damper on his mood.

When they came to the lawn, Harry and Ron saw that the broomsticks were already laid out. Harry quickly spotted the best one, and claimed it. Ron stood next to him.

Madam Hooch walked up to the group and asked them to say 'up!'. They did so – Harry's broom jumped into his outstretched arm and Harry was pleased. He looked around, noting that only Malfoy's broom had sprung into his hand. Once everyone had gotten hold of their broomstick, Madam Hooch started correcting their grips. She looked at Harry's grip appreciably, giving him a compliment. Harry smiled, ignoring Malfoy's scowl. Madam Hooch gave them simple flying instructions, but Neville took off without coming down. After a terrifying few seconds, he came down with a sickening crunch. The sound of Malfoy's laugh turned Harry's head around. He saw Malfoy with Neville's Remembrall. Vaguely Harry heard Madam Hooch say they weren't to move. But Malfoy's taunting come through clear, so when Malfoy rose in the air on his broom, Harry took off after his – regardless of Hermione's warning not to do so.

When Harry was in the air, an amazing, elated feeling came over him. He realised this was easy, this was fantastic! 'Give it to me, Malfoy,' he yelled. 'Or I'll knock you off your broom!'

Malfoy only smirked, but jumped when Harry came racing at him. 'Have it your way then,' he said, before throwing it as far as possible. Harry looked briefly at the falling, helpless ball and then a feeling of intense concentration and anger. He surged past Malfoy, who looked surprised. Harry didn't notice, he went straight for the falling Remembrall. He didn't notice the wonderful feeling in his stomach when he dove for the ground, his eyes still fixated on the little ball. He caught the ball a little too close to the ground for his liking. That's when he noticed, there was cheering around him, and he was patted repeatedly on the back. Harry took this in, and then smiled. Smiled until a very angry looking Professor McGonagall came hurrying out the castle. By the time she reached him, there was no trace of his previous smile anywhere. Malfoy's smirk was back plastered on his face, though.

'Come with me, Potter,' McGonagall commanded. Harry followed her through the halls, his face sad and confused. Along the way he got reprimanded severely by the Professor. They stopped at the defence classroom.

'Sorry, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?' McGonagall said, in a no-nonsense manner. A confused Gryffindor 5th year emerged from the classroom. 'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I found you a seeker!' The 5th year, Wood, looked stunned. 'Really Professor? He's built just right for it as well. Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch Potter?'

Harry nodded happily. Seeker! He must be the first First-year in a -

'Century,' Wood was continuing. Harry quickly promised he would practise hard.

At dinner the red-headed twins congratulated him, and all his friends were amazed. Ron in particular. Harry was pretty pleased himself. He ignored Malfoy's weak taunts, and couldn't seem to stop smiling. Of course, Dad and Remus must be told, Harry thought. So, after dinner, Harry called them in his mirror. He saw his Dad's face swimming into view.

'How are you, pup? You look happy,' Sirius said.

'I am happy, Dad! Where's Remus?'

'Out. So tell me, why exactly are you happy?'

'You'll never guess, but try.'

'Uhh, you're in love,' his Dad tried.

'Ieww, no!' Harry exclaimed.

'Kidding, pup. You decided to be like Remus and studied to get an O?'

'Nah.'

'You're enjoying the fame and are going to use it to sell merchandise?'

'Nope…although, that is a good idea! Can you figure out a good way to do that?!'

Sirius laughed: 'Okay, spit it out already, what is it?'

'I'm the brand-new Gryffindor Seeker!' Harry exclaimed happily. Sirius let out his dog-like laugh. 'Well done, pup. Well done! James would be so proud!'

'Yeah! But Siriusly, could you look into that merch-thing?'

'Sure thing, pup, but I have to go. Bye!'

'Bye,' said Harry quickly, watching his Dad disappear.

 **A/N: What should Harry do next? I'm toying with the idea of going to Hagrid, and Harry's first practise. But I could also do a first prank, or skip straight to Halloween. Review, please!**

 **Victoria Lucy Curtis: Don't worry, I'll finish this story! Thank you for your review!**


	5. Ceberi and HarryPotter

**4.**

As one week turned into another, the castle gradually became colder. Harry was grateful for the roaring fires, they seemed to be everywhere. The sky was always grey, rainstorms and thunderstorms making their way through. Why on earth the four founders had decided to build their cool magical building school thing in Scotland was beyond Harry. Harry imagined it must be very cold for the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, as both common rooms were in or near the dungeons respectively. Harry almost felt sorry for the Slytherins, but Malfoy's irritating frequent remarks – mostly about Harry's _muggle_ grandparents and him being an orphan - refrained Harry from doing so.

So, even with the bone-chilling, grey, weather, Harry managed to keep himself mostly happy. Of course, he missed his family, but here they had an amazing kitchen with loads of free food and happy elves. Sirius had told him where to find the kitchens, and a few short-cuts.

On the worst Friday the first-years had ever seen, Harry, of course, had the greatly appealing suggestion to actually _go outside_ and visit Hagrid. Of all the Gryffindor first-years, weirdly enough, none of them wanted to come.

'Ahh, come on guys! It'll be fun!' Harry pleaded. His roommates still looked at him like he was crazy.

'Okay…' said Ron slowly, 'You want us to come outside, in the middle of a thunderstorm, to walk the entire length of the grounds, just to go to your – Ron made quotation signs – "friend"?'

'Hey!' Harry retorted outraged. 'He's not just my "friend" – Harry made the same quotation marks as Ron – 'he's my father's and Moony's friend as well! When I was younger I got to visit him sometimes, he's really fun, and, well, I haven't been in a while so why not?' The crazed looks on their faces hadn't moved in the slightest. Harry groaned audibly. 'Pleeaaasssseeee,' he said.

After a long, daunting silence, which dared someone to speak, Ron told Harry he would go with him. Ron regretted it instantly. Harry had jumped right on top of him, holding him in and awkward embrace, yelling 'Thanks!' before pulling Ron with him from the hall. Seamus, Dean and Neville laughed at Ron's facial expression now, in regards to before.

Once at Hagrid's, Harry was still overly hyper and Ron was still fuming about the rain and the chill. Hagrid had given him a blanket and Fang started drooling all over Ron.

'So, Hagrid! What kind of creatures are you taking care of now?' asked Harry joyfully.

'Mostly plants – and a few bowtruckles 'ere and there, the cold ye know,' answered Hagrid indifferently.

'Hagrid did you know there are such things as Ceberi? Those are big, three-headed dogs, and they are very rare.' Ron, spotting what Harry was up to, groaned in memory of the recent event.

 **[Ron's P.O.V]**

 _It had been last week as we were walking back to the dorm. With permission from McGonagall, Sirius was able to send Harry a broom. The new Nimbus 2000! I was so jealous. The Blacks and the Potters were very rich, I knew that much. But seeing it displayed here blandly, and Harry acting like he hadn't expected much else, it still got me. I felt a small pang in my chest. I wish we were rich. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Malfoy and his goons approaching us. Before I could warn Harry, however, Malfoy had snatched the Nimbus 2000 out of Harry's hand, and as the wrapping slipped slightly, I couldn't help but give a little gasp. It was beautiful!_

' _That's a broom, Potter,' Malfoy sneered, 'You'll be expelled for good!'_

 _I couldn't help myself. 'It really is a Nimbus 2000!'_

' _What!' said Malfoy jealous and outraged. 'Not like you could afford anything like this, Weasel.' I felt myself getting angry and almost reached for my wand, if I had not seen professor Flitwick walking in our direction. Malfoy, though, did have his wand out._

' _What's going on here boys?' the tiny professor squeaked._

' _Nothing,' scowled Malfoy, hurriedly putting his wand away._

' _Well, move on then! Before I take points for having your wand out!' I laughed inside. Flitwick never missed a trick. Malfoy had run away from the scene, as instructed. We left as well, moving once more to Gryffindor tower. But, of course, as soon as Flitwick was out of ear and eye shot, Mrs Norris made an appearance. We both groaned. Mrs Norris started walking towards us, and before she could report us to Filch, who probably didn't know Harry was allowed a broom, could give us both detention, and then end up revoking them, as a professor would have told him Harry was allowed a broom, and anyway, running just saved a whole deal of trouble – not something I was looking forward too._

 _We had been on the 5_ _th_ _floor, previously, but somehow, thanks to a few moving staircases, we had landed on the 3_ _rd_ _floor. Paranoid as we were, we kept running until we came into this dark and forbidding corridor. We thought we heard a sound made by Filch (later we discovered it was a painting) and continued running towards a locked door. Harry simply smiled, said 'Alohomora', making the door open and said that Remus had taught him that one._

 _Inside, we looked straight at a very, very big dog. It had three heads, was growling and barking, and looked very dangerous. Harry being observant as ever (=not very often) noticed a trapdoor, but before he could tell me this, we had already bolted._

 _Somehow we made our way back to the tower. 'Crazy,' I said. 'Absolutely mental. Keeping that dog in a school.'_

' _Standing on a trapdoor,' murmured Harry. 'It must be guarding something.'_

 **[No one P.O.V]**

'Who told ye 'bout Fluffy?' Hagrid said, somewhat defensively.

'Fluffy?' Ron said in surprise. 'Who's Fluffy?'

Hagrid let out a half sigh, thinking the perhaps hadn't found Fluffy.

'Have you got a Cerberus, Hagrid?! That is so cool! Why didn't you tell me?' Harry pouted, faking ignorance. Ron had to hand it to Harry, he was good at getting the information he wanted.

'No… Yes,' Hagrid relented.

'Can you show us?!' Harry almost shouted, way too enthusiastically.

'Sorry, Harry, but I can't do that… Fluffy… too dangerous a beastie for firs'-years. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't wan' me ta show ye.'

'Oh.' Harry looked genuinely sad. He had thought it would be fun to go to Fluffy with Hagrid, because nothing could go wrong then.

Ron tried to shove Fang off him, but without success. Giving up, he tried to shift closer to the fire. After accomplishing that he thought of something.

'Hagrid, why is there a Cerberus in the school?'

'I can't tell ye that, Ron. It's there 'cause Dumbledore want'd it, I s'pose. But it's really between 'im and Nicholas Flamel.'

Wisely, both boys didn't say anything. Harry quickly changed the subject.

'So, would you buy a Harry_Potter® T-shirt, Hagrid? We might have to get a few in XXXXL for you, but that doesn't matter.' Hagrid looked dumbfounded.

'Typically, they are black with a yellow lightning bolt on the shirt, exactly under the spot mine is. You can also buy one in red and/or gold, which says; "Harry Potter fan walking here". Dad's looking into it. I'm doing marketing research at the school. Of course, it won't stop at T-shirts. So, would you?'

'I don't really know, 'arry. But let's get ye back to the school, before the rain comes down 'gain.' Happily Harry and Ron followed him.

Cheekily Ron asked Harry: 'Hey, mate, can I have a red and gold T-shirt with "Harry Potter friend walking here" for free?'

'Don't you mean "fan", Ron, not "friend"?' Harry said, confused.

'No, I mean friend,' answered Ron sincerely.

'Thanks Ron. For that you can have one free,' said Harry.

'Could I help do research?'

'Course.'

 **A/N Hey, an update! I promise, I'm trying to do one update a week, but real life can** _ **always**_ **get in the way…**

 **So, no Sirius today, but loads of Harry/Ron bonding, with lots of Hagrid thrown in. Would you like to see more of this, or more Sirius, or more variety? And what should Harry and co do next? Please review!**

 **lousie: I'm certainly planning on doing so!**

 **Lizzarnia5887: Here is your update!**


End file.
